


大陆酒店

by LittleDamara



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Rating: NC17, 男主第一人称视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 他们有很多次的逆向练习，在尼尔还年轻时。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Neil(Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	大陆酒店

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllenGreen163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/gifts).



总局位于新加坡有一家酒店，我得知那栋暗色耸高的建筑物就是我的目的地时正在去的路上。尼尔在人群里带路，不停地回头看我，夜色和昏黄的灯光流过他的金发。夜市喧闹，充满汗和油烟，热气腾腾，那些陌生的亚洲人的面庞拖着影子，相互交错，黑色的眼睛好奇我的肤色——尼尔回头，提醒我跟上。  
“夜市总是很热闹。”尼尔说，拐进角落的水泥楼梯，我跟上去，进入一股潮湿的空气里。  
二楼是鸡蛋壳的气味，三楼有猫在叫。  
“我们从这里进去。”尼尔让开位置，我从狭窄的楼梯下朝上看，红木门的另一边是一道镶厚地毯的通道，“这里可以进入大陆酒店。”

第二次去我依旧跟着尼尔，从酒店大门。  
第三次我认得路，就自己去了，故意不告诉尼尔，不想让他什么事都占领先机。事后尼尔知道我这么做，脸上充满被背叛的神色，但没说什么，失望地扭过头。之后我没再接到要去大陆酒店的通知，除非尼尔告诉我，并且愿意带我一块去。

“你从没说过这家酒店的事。”我坐在大陆酒店某一层的候客沙发上，面对电梯门，挨着台灯，肩膀披着一层暖色的光。尼尔坐在台灯的另一边，心不在焉地看着报纸，半张脸沉在阴影里。  
“我讨厌你什么都不跟我说。”我的右腿换到左腿上，尼尔抬眼看看我的皮鞋尖，“我们可是搭档，哪个搭档成天玩神秘的？”  
尼尔合上报纸，我故意盯着他，直到他迟疑地露出微笑。  
“那你想问什么？”  
“比如，”我朝昏暗安静的通道另一边一指，“我从来不知道这个房间里面是什么。”  
房间门如同任何一栋酒店的任何一扇门一样毫不起眼，只有一个数字8在上面，门把挂着勿扰的牌子。  
“为什么问这个？”尼尔平静地问。  
“我们每次来，只去那一头，”我用拇指甩甩尼尔那边的过道尽头，“这边却不去。”  
“因为没必要。”  
我的脸色准因为他的敷衍而发臭。他窸窣地抖抖报纸，我则坐立不安，最后一赌气离开沙发。尼尔立即跟上来，报纸从沙发上滑落。我们离开台灯的光圈，踩过地毯，来到8号门前。我们的影子正好站在门框里，我能感觉到他的呼吸在我的颧骨上。  
“我们从房间的床上拿任务信封，然后离开。”尼尔在我耳边小声说，“别毁了一切，这不是我们的房间。”  
黄铜色的阿拉伯数字倒影出我的一只眼睛，像一道金黄色的刀疤。那是一扇深木色的门。  
我们又回到候客沙发处，等到电子手表响起，便默默去往过道另一头，打开那扇双开式大门。

尼尔穿过夜市，抬头看着那栋漆黑的酒店。有人带领他继续行走，毫不介意他是否能跟上。  
他们有很多次的逆向练习，在尼尔还年轻时。有时候短时快速，一天的时间，完成一个测试，有时候为一个月，锻炼适应能力。他们说这些练习会越来越复杂，越来越频繁，足以让人忘记他们来自何处——还有另外的训练，更加私密，更加耐人寻味。  
尼尔已经经历了逆向生活五次，总是要从头开始的感觉并不好，让人乏味无力，提不起兴趣。结果他的训练官的眼神变了，让他跟队伍回到更早的时候，然后会有人带领他。尼尔再次困在逆流的时间里，烦躁着他将会浪费多少生命。  
并不是所有的时间都在逆向里等待，他们偶尔出勤一场任务，或者打一场战，攻入某个废墟，见到一个老熟人。尼尔高兴地继续逆向，朝过去越来越近。  
有人等在那，将他带去大陆酒店。  
他们拐进一家店铺，从排水沟一样的黑漆漆又亮晶晶闪着月光的潮湿小巷登上另一栋楼的楼梯。二楼有鸡蛋壳的气味，三楼一只猫跑过去。尼尔看到一扇与这栋居民楼格格不入的红木门，跟着领路人进入，皮鞋边沾到的水珠被厚地毯吸收。  
他进入到大陆酒店的某一架空层，楼下是大堂，人来人往，一两个人抬头看他，时间短到不足以对视。他们继续在地毯上行走，穿过主楼过道，经过一幅幅被柔光打亮的油画，进到酒店的西侧。那里有独立电梯，直升酒店某层。  
电梯门打开后，是一对单人沙发，中间一盏红色砂质瓷圆底座台灯。领路人出门后朝右拐，尼尔跟上去。他匆匆回头一瞥，看到尽头的双扇大门。他想着那边可能才是正确方向，或者，他只是不想跟着陌生人来到这个标着8的门前。没有人介意门把上的勿扰挂牌，领路人甚至不敲门，直接将门推开。  
房间很大，像一个套房。有人在里面抽烟，空气有些闷，让人昏昏欲睡。两个人朝门口望来，打量尼尔，在他的金发上多花了一秒，然后继续抽烟，喝酒时冰块撞出声响。  
尼尔不想进去，他后退一步，撞在领路人胸口。男人双手握住尼尔的手臂，抓住他，没有推，似乎一切都还有可以商量的余地。尼尔还是不愿意进去，他的心脏在喉咙里跳，呼吸加速，感到闷热。  
然后，领路人说。  
“这是训练，名单上有你。”  
尼尔感到头晕，便被推了进去。  
他们很快说服尼尔，让他发抖但又自愿地脱掉衣服。期间他的眼睛在房间里飞快扫视，希望能获得点安慰感，甚至，他需要鼓励。有人带着灯光下的阴影过来，挡住他的视线，一身烟味，呼吸时有波本的味道。  
“躺到床上去。”他温柔地说。  
尼尔盯着对方头发顶的光，想着这些光是否也会将他的脸照得苍白憔悴，他无意识地放松下巴，一股迷幻的热量充满他的全身，令他胸口发烫，大腿间汗湿，一切都不再真实。  
“躺到床上去。”那个人又说。  
尼尔往后坐下，皮肤接触床布，第一秒冰凉，第二秒就滚烫，接着便刺疼他的神经。有人伸手抚摸他的脸，指关节蹭蹭他的胡渣——他刚结束逆向不久，没想着刮胡子——五指反复摸索，压过他的眉毛，拉拉眼睑，最后回到下巴那，拇指伸进柔软的嘴里。  
“这不关乎个人情感，只是训练。”有人在上头说道，尼尔不知道是谁。房间里都是陌生人。  
尼尔还是躺了下去，双手被一个人指引地抬过脑袋，交叉放在床头，另一个人指引他打开双腿，轻声耐心地提醒他不要再抖了。他们观察尼尔的阴茎，低声讨论，或者握着他的膝盖，弯腰看进更隐私的位置。那样的目光有恶心的热度。尼尔脸红得像是发烧，他双眼噙满泪水，每当有一个人看向他，便僵硬地移开目光，看向房间的某处。几次他想合拢腿，只是一会儿也好，总有人察觉，警告地捏捏他的脚踝，让他更加打开自己。  
“我们已经试过……对，太多重复……类别……他可以经受住……”  
他们在某一时刻下了结论，分别站开。  
“你会是最好的特工。”有人鼓励尼尔，接着他用皮带将尼尔的双手绑上。剩下的人压住他的腿。尼尔在床上和几双手之间挣扎，被警告后艰难地保持镇定。他吓得喊不出声，用力抿紧嘴巴，浑身流汗，眼泪弄湿了脸颊。从来没有人告诉过他这种事，只是暗示地说训练只会更加复杂，更加繁琐，更加私密。  
他在名单上。为什么从来没人和他提过？  
他被蒙在鼓里，所有人都同情地看着他，所有人都知道他的未来和过去，他是被计划的。  
尼尔眼睁睁看着一个人将衣服脱掉，顶着翘立的深色阴茎，慢慢爬上床，进入他发虚的双腿间。先前有人给他的下体揩进润滑油，温柔地帮他扩张。手指进进出出时像把棉花塞进他的体内，膨胀又酥软，还有一股股暖意随着运动散开，让他颧骨跳动，舌根发抖，整个人似乎放松了。尼尔几乎可以自我欺骗这会是一个被迫的享受试验，但等到那个人肏进来，疼得他咬牙，缩紧肚子，全身绷硬地在身上人的影子里发颤哼气。那个人退出，又撞进去，尼尔被往上挤，后背擦过床单，燃起冰凉的火。尼尔等对方出去，身子往上躲，其他人拉住他，把他固定在原处。  
“你要适应粗暴，然后才是其余的事。”  
有人在一旁点评，强硬地抬高尼尔低垂躲避的脑袋，要他面对性侵者的脸，说：“看他的眼睛，取悦他。”刺疼随着陌生人的阴茎进来，尼尔仰起脖子，看到他的手腕皮肤被扯得发红。  
“动你的腰，配合他。”有人拍尼尔瘫软的大腿，“夹紧他，让他感到你很乐意。”  
他试着去做，急急忙忙，害怕地在性爱的汗湿热气里学习，大声喘息，颤巍巍地用鼻子吸气，六神无主地四处看那些陌生的眼睛。他被叫喊追赶，又无路可逃。人们围床一圈，当尼尔下意识躲藏，把他展开压住，摆放成他应该要学会的姿势。  
又是一下子的疼痛。尼尔大力挣扎，本意不是逃离，而是想让对方慢一点，停一下。  
床边的人弯下腰凑近，看到他脸色发虚，用手掌擦过他发热冒汗的额头，捋开晃动中汗湿的金发。尼尔被顶得一上一上的，咬着下唇——因为他们不让他喊疼——眼神哀求般死死盯住他。对方直起腰，没有对视，慎重地走开。身上人摆正尼尔的脸，压倒性地吻他，喷着粗气，手握住他的脖子，用拇指抬高他的下巴。尼尔在晃动的视线里看到墙上的画，模糊地想到，大陆酒店于1978年竣工，1998年修缮翻新，2020年被袭击炸毁——那年他才十岁，电视里的插播新闻打断了他的动画节目。父亲在身后的沙发上说，这将会是一场新的战争。小尼尔回头，父亲看了他一眼，时间短得不像对视，客厅空气里有股鸡蛋壳的气味……  
尼尔回神，动动麻木的双腿，逐渐合拢，把自己缩起来，后知后觉对方结束离开了。他侧躺好，平缓呼吸，让汗从鼻尖滴落，保持双手过头的姿势一动不动，忽略双腿间的粘稠感。他被猛烈的滞后的陌生气味包裹，疲倦地闭上眼。那些人又回到烟雾里。尼尔听到他们在低声细语，喝酒时冰块撞出声响，夹杂着隐约的规律电子尖响，像梦醒前的闹铃。

在后面断断续续的每一次训练里，他们控制尼尔的高潮，快速的，缓慢延续的，还有特意延迟的——另外用了道具。尼尔出入酒店，上个星期或者下个月，对特训得心应手，正如推荐人说的那样，学得很快。尼尔懂得面色潮红，眼睛半瞌，情到浓处让睫毛疯狂颤抖，眼白翻露，呻吟狂烈或者小心翼翼。这些情欲沾染他一身，太频繁地展现，导致在他脱离训练时一并被带走，像麝香于他的体态和表情散开——路经花店时吸引看报男人的目光；露台抽烟让角落的人捏着火机徘徊；他会在玻璃旋转门外留下极具吸引力的单纯一瞥，也是藏在众多情人送的礼物堆后的活泼金色脑袋；半夜画出界的口红在他的嘴角被窗外掠过的车灯照亮，雨天从大衣领子里露出让轿车停下的落寞面孔——他几乎能在那些混乱的情色从身上消退前因为具备如此强大的魅力而忘乎所以。但他也有过狼狈时刻——当他的脸挨着枕头，喉咙为性爱的余感打开喘息，一身痕迹却没人关心；看着自己的精液弄脏地毯，别人的阴茎还在体内发烫，一种剧烈的释怀蹿过他的尾椎，这种喜爱便令他深感羞耻不安，让先前隐秘着的负罪感回了神。偶尔，某人的深肤色手会伸出，抚掉他脸上的汗或者眼泪或者精液，似乎从很早前便熟识他那样地蹭蹭他的脸颊，给他带去一种似曾相识的安抚。尼尔失神于此，竭力不让自己抬眼看出对方面貌，而后在性爱的热和高潮里醒来，忘记去顾虑手的主人了。  
他与原本的队伍分开，被拎去单独行动。刺杀和拯救，当卧底或者情人，没有立场，直到大陆酒店的任务信封告诉他，要他去保护一个老朋友。

我又来到这个地方，走廊和沙发，那个台灯。大陆酒店的装横一尘不变，让我感到厌恶压抑，如果不是尼尔，我不会再来了。尼尔坐在沙发里看他的报纸。最近他不太打扮，头发凌乱，和那条围巾一样让人感到可怜。他察觉到我在以一种故作姿态的眼神审视他，便抬头对我笑笑，像随意打发一个小孩那样漫不经心。  
我看看手表，距离领取任务信封还有点时间，这沙发坐得我屁股疼，这台灯太刺眼，这该死的酒店哪里都不对劲。我站起身，又去看看神秘的8号门。  
尼尔跟过来，与我并肩站着。  
“我从来不知道这个房间里面是什么。”  
“里面没什么好看的。”  
我盯着门把，想象着自己是闪灵的主角。  
“如果我现在打开呢？”  
尼尔微笑，脸色苍白。  
“只是，别打开。”  
他看起来很不好受，出于关心和以往他的出现带给我的安慰，我想问问他怎么了，想抬手揉揉他的头发，和他表示亲密。我们确实是搭档，也能是朋友。  
电子手表突然响了起来。

  
END


End file.
